


stuck eyelash

by stupidqpid



Series: stuck [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: While studying together, Yunho notices a lash stuck on Yeosang's face.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: stuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	stuck eyelash

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting that i prefer separating works per fandom and putting them in a series rather than posting them as chapters of a single work, so here i am reposting this drabble .-.

The classroom is quiet, with only the occasional whisper of students busy with self study. Wooyoung left for the toilet a while ago but still hasn’t come back, probably making out somewhere with San from 3-1, so it’s only Yunho and Yeosang at their cluster of desks. The former isn’t even really studying, more like alternating between scribbling on his book, playing with a pencil and observing Yeosang sitting opposite him.

Yeosang, on the other hand, is pouring over his history book, incessantly taking notes without even looking at his notebook. From time to time he has to tuck his overgrown hair behind his ear, revealing the birthmark by his eye: after years of mockeries and short lived bullying that his friends put a definitive halt to, it wasn’t until recently that he stopped self consciously covering it with makeup, finally embracing it much to his friends’ joy. Yunho wishes he could kiss it-- what is he thinking, oh god.

Eventually, Yeosang raises his head and locks eyes with Yunho. With a small smile and pink starting to dust his cheeks he asks, “Why did you stop?”

Confused, the taller boy hums questioningly. Yeosang nods at the pencil in Yunho’s hand.

“You haven’t been fiddling with it for the past five minutes and I can feel you staring at me.”

Yunho’s fingers twitch unconsciously. His ears and cheeks become hot cheetos red for being caught.

“I-I..you have an eyelash on your face!” he hurries to point out, thankful for the stray hair that gave him a believable excuse.

Yeosang jabs at his face blindly, missing the lash by millimetres. Yunho snorts softly and, without thinking, reaches for it; keeping the eyelash between his thumb and forefinger he presents it to his friends with a bright smile.

“Make a wish!”

Slightly cross eyed, Yeosang looks between Yunho’s hand and face, but ultimately obliges. Eyes closed, he repeats his wish three times in his mind and blows on the fingers.

_Please become my boyfriend._

_Please become my boyfriend._

_Please become my boyfriend._

When he opens his eyes again, the eyelash is nowhere to be seen. Yunho's fingers remain joined in the shape of a little heart, which he quickly copies with his other hand and makes them dance with a silly shimmy of his broad shoulders. Yeosang covers his mouth to muffle the gigglesnort bubbling in his throat, to avoid disrupting the other classmates' concentration.

Sporting twin shy smiles, the two boys resume studying, even Yunho. It isn't too long before he puts his pencil down again, though.

"Wanna hang out this weekend?"

Yeosang looks up, an eyebrow quirked inquisitively. “All of us?”

Yunho shakes his head. “Just you and I.” His grasp on the pencil tightens as he waits for an answer.

Yeosang tilts his head down, only to glance at his crush bashfully through his eyelashes.

“Yes.”

Maybe his wish will come true then.


End file.
